Demon High
by Miroku loves Sango
Summary: Inu gang is in High school. Parings IxK ,SxR, MxS ,KXADiscontinued for now
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

Inuyasha and company meet at Sango's house for the first day of their Sophomore year. When Inuyasha gets to Sango's house he rings the doorbell. Kohaku answers the door. While Kohaku answered the door Sango was in the middle of her shower. Miroku then asks Kohaku "Where is Sango? ". Kohaku replies " She is taking a shower.". Kohaku then invites Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin in to watch T.V while they wait for Sango. Miroku then goes up stairs (sneakily) . 1 minute later Kagome says " Where's Miroku?". Everyone looks around for him. All of a sudden everyone hears " you PERVERT " (Slap!). Miroku then strolls down stairs with pink cheeks. Everyone else is wondering what happed and asks " What happened !". Sango comes downstairs in a bathrobe. Sango then walks over to Miroku and slaps him again. Inuyasha then asks " why did you slap him again Sango?" Kohaku interrupts Sango before she can answer and says " I know the answer". Inuyasha then asks Kohaku " What! Tell Me! Tell Me!". Sango glares at Inuyasha . Inuyasha then Says "What was that for?" Then Miroku says " It was for love miamore." Kagome then interrupts and says " What are you two secretly dating?".  
Inuyasha says " Where would get a stupid idea like that!". Sango yells From where she is standing " Would you all just shut the hell up and let me speak for a change?". Then there was a long silent pause in the room. After a while Sango says " Miroku you are never to go upstairs when I'm not down here. Got it!". Miroku replies " Okay", but he was thinking "no way!". Inuyasha then says " But he is totally thinking about something else". Kohaku then says " if you two love birds don't hurry up, we are going to be late for school". Miroku and Sango go up to Kohaku and then Sango says " We need to talk to you privately". So Kohaku, Miroku , and Sango go to Miroku's room to talk to Kohaku. Everyone just stares after Sango had walked out of the room, They all then go upstairs to see what is taking so long.

Mean while in Miroku's room Sango was talking to Kohaku. " Why did you say that Kohaku?" " What I thought that they knew that you and Miroku were going out". Sango replied " No they don't know that me and Miroku are dating." Kohaku was about to leave when Sango said " Oh…and Kohaku I'm pregnant".


	2. Chapter 2: Your WHAT !

Chapter 2 

Kohaku turns around and says " You're WHAT?" " I'm pregnant" Sango said as she looked at Kohaku. Kohaku then says " Do you know who the father is?". Just then Shippo yells from downstairs " Sango if you don't hurry up we are going to be late for our first day of school".  
Back in Miroku's room. Sango says "It is Miroku's baby". Kohaku then asks " When did this all happen?". Miroku then walks up to where Sango and Kohaku and says " It happened around the time of my birthday". Kohaku then says " I'll think about it okay". Sango then says" okay". Kohaku walks out so that Sango and Miroku could talk privately.

As Kohaku is walking down the stairs everybody runs up to him and says "What happened?" Kohaku mumbles "nothing". Everybody then just looks at Kohaku.  
Meanwhile in Miroku's room Sango is sitting on Miroku's thinking about what just had happened. Miroku goes and sits by Sango . Sango turns so that she is facing and says " Miroku can you go tell the others that I don't fell good and that I'm not going to make it to school." Miroku says "sure", after Miroku said that he kissed Sango on the cheek and leaves the room to go tell the others that Sango was not going to make it to school.

As Miroku is waking out of his room everybody looks up at him. Miroku says " Sango is not going to be able to make it , so you guys are going to have to go without us". Then Inuyasha asks "why?". Miroku looks up at Inuyasha and was about tell him why when Sango comes out of Miroku's room and says " I don't fell every good , so leave.". Everyone looks confuse and Kagome then asks " Why does Miroku get to stay!". Sango replies " Because he has nothing better to do, that why". Kohaku then asks " And exactly what are you two going to do all day?" Miroku quickly says " I'm the only one that can make her feel better." Sango then gets on the phone but then hears somebody knocking at the door. Inuyasha turns to Sango and asks " Did you invite somebody over to your house with out telling us". Sango replies " No. I was about to call a limo." (Knock Knock). Kohaku says " I'll get it." He walks over to the door and everyone hears "Hey Big Brother".  
Sango instantly thinks Oh, No he's not supposed to be Here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kohaku and Shigure walk over to where Sango and company are standing . Sango then says " Shigure! What are you doing here ? I thought you had a very important job to do?" Shigure replies " Oh, I just quit my old job to do a new job." Sango and Miroku look at Shigure cautiously. Sango then says " and what is that ?" Miroku says " Maybe he's a teacher at our school or something ." Sango elbows Miroku in the ribs and glared at him. Miroku quickly says " _or, maybe not!" _Shigure then says " Well actually , I've got a job at your school." Inuyasha says "Why would you want to work at demon High?" Shigure says calmly while pointing at Miroku " what is he doing here ?" Sango then stutters "umm….well…..h-he …..uh….well." Shigure says " that's what I thought…" Kohaku asks " what job do you have Shigure". Sango thinks to herself " _Please don't say it…please!" _Shigure says casually " well should I tell you , or should I let you find out at school?". Miroku then goes up to Sango and whispers in Sango's ear what Shigure's

job is "he is our new principal !" Sango suddenly yells " NOOOOOOOOOO!". Every looks at Sango and Miroku and ask " what's Sango replies " Shigure is…our… new PRINCIPAL". Kagome suddenly wonders and asks Shigure "what happened to the old Principal.". Shigure replies " Well Kagome, a strange thing happened at the school. A demon with long white hair and a Fluffy tail had destroyed the teachers lounge. That's where the principal…was sleeping." Inuyasha looks at the clock and says "hey if we don't hurry up, we're going to miss our first class."

At school, Inuyasha and company are trying to make it to their first hour class. Which was math. Inuyasha then says "Maybe Kikyo is in our class". Kagome then smacks Inuyasha on the head with her math book. " Ouch! What the hell was" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome glares at Inuyasha because he was talking about kikyo. They all make to their class and take their seats. The teacher Mr. Mai. "hello class. My name is Mr. Mai. I am your Math teacher for this year." Koga then walks into the room. Mr. Mai then turns to Koga and asks " why are you late". Koga says " I Couldn't find the class room." Mr. Mai said " go sit down some where".

Mean while at Sango's house.. Miroku and Sango are playing video games. While they were playing video games the doorbell rings. Miroku gets up and answers the door. " hel- Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Sango's parents. Sango yells from the couch " Who is it Roku?" Miroku stutters " uh……well…..um". Sango comes to the door to see who was at the door. "Mom, Dad how nice to see you here" Sango said as she leaned her head on Miroku's Shoulder.


End file.
